The Nico di Angelo Files
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Current thoughts – Screw Gaea to Hades. ; Hey, you'd be thinking the same if you were chained up somewhere dark and creepy with an old guy that reminds you of Michael Jackson.


**The Nico di Angelo Files** **Summary – **Current thoughts – Screw Gaea to Hades. ; Hey, you'd be thinking the same if you were chained up somewhere dark and creepy with an old guy that reminds you of Michael Jackson.  
**Pairings –** Nothing major. Maybe some love for Nico. I might do a poll...  
**Notes – **Simply because I can. And I always up Nico's age. Bad habit. Bad habit...

* * *

NAME: Nico. Nico di Angelo.

AGE: 15. When did I get so old?

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Single. Stop bringing it up.

CURRENT THOUGHTS: Screw Gaea back to Hades

Hey, you'd be thinking the same thoughts if you were chained up somewhere dark and creepy with an old guy that reminds you of Michael Jackson. By that, I mean he's staring at me like I'm a piece of meat and wants to dangle me off the side of a building. Percy would be proud that I know that piece of modern news. I feel violated. I'm 15 bro. You've got at _least_ a bazillion years on me. And you're a dude. Sorry.

Being imprisoned for 45+ (Hey Zeus? Its me, Nico) does weird things to you. I'm dazed and confused and I keep having a craving for tacos. And I hear Annabeth talking on and on about how _stupid_ I am to get captured and locked up and _blah blah blah._ Sheesh Inner Annabeth, I get it. Don't help a five-year-old that is hurt because they could be a Titian in disguise. Don't do it. I'M SORRY FOR CARING. Sheesh, cut me some slack. Its not like I just surrendered like 'I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I'M TOO PRETTY!'. No, I went down with a fight! I have the bruises to prove it.

Besides, I probably should of gone with the first idea. Maybe I would have had the strength to shadow-travel out of here and we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with! As soon as I came to, I tried to shadow-travel out with...mixed results. I ended up in the cell with the creepy old guy and passed out. Whoever is guarding me decided it'd be _hilarious _to leave me in here and freak out over if I've gotten raped or not. Which, trust me, is scary. It'd suck if I've gotten AIDS from an old dude. Since he's a dude.

And I'd die.

From AIDS.

"I didn't rape you,"the old man cackled and I jerked my head up, almost passing out from all the effort. Hey! I haven't done anything for _days,_alright? And the food is disgusting. Excuse me for not having energy to do much of anything. I'M SORRY FOR BEING LOCKED UP SOMEWHERE.

"I nev-"

"You think out loud,son."He stared at me, his eyes a strange pale blue color like he didn't get enough sun. That scared me since being a Son of Hades pretty much ensures that I'll get zero time in the sun. Or the beach.

"Don't call me son. Do you look like an almighty God of the Underworld? I don't think so,"I sneered at him, trying to make myself intimidating. Which isn't hard since I radiate Death but whatever. The old man held my gaze for a few seconds before looking away and leaning back against the wall.

Nico – 1

Creepy old Michael Jackson-look-a-like – 0

Booyah.

I'm not sure how but I fell asleep in seconds, some wacked up God sending me dreams. If you're normal, _mortal _person, thank your parents for the strength they had. Go. Like right now and give them a giant hug and say -

"Thank you for having the willpower to not have sleep with a God.". And then run away since they're going to have questions. If you want to reply, just say -

"I've heard its the best sex in the world. Congrats on not having it." And then you may run.

Anyway, its one of those "Current moment" dreams like when you're watching live news – you see everything thats going on but no one even knows you're there. It makes for interesting stories. At that moment, I was seated at the back of the Senate House and only a small group of people is crowded around where the Praetors sit. The first person I notice is Reyna, still dressed in her purple robes, and looking seconds away from collapsing from sheer exhaustion. In the back of my mind, I feel a twinge of sympathy for her but most of it going to Octavian who is getting her 'I will _end _you' glare.

Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of it so many times that it isn't even funny.

"We need to send out a search party for Pluto's Ambassador. Or do you want to explain to the God of the Underworld how we lost his only son and didn't put up the effort to find him?"she asked, her glare intensifying until I could almost feel it from my perch. Octavian refused to be intimidated however.

"We're Romans. You fall behind, you get left behind."

"But _we're_ Greeks and we're not about to leave someone behind,"Annabeth cut in, her gray eyes trained on Octavian and I wondered how the guy was surviving.

Reyna glaring at you is bad enough. Add in Annabeth and feels like someone is kicking puppies in front of you.

The three stood in a triangle, Reyna and Annabeth glaring at Octavian but eying each other too. I wondered if it was from they're each camp's second in command respectively but Reyna seemed more on guard, as if expecting Annabeth to knife her in the back any second. Wonder why.

The rest of the group held their breath as if any movement would bring down the duo's anger on them like a crashing wave. I held back a snicker though it might have been about at the fact that Jason and Percy were both wearing purple cloaks, looking utterly ridiculous as they anxiously waited for the fight to be over with and taking turns staring at each at each, probably trying to send the other the telepathic message of _'Take the toga off and no one gets hurt.'_.

"I have no power over the Greeks,"Reyna started slowly. "If they start a rescue mission, I can't stop them or help them. But Octavian, isn't there something wrong with our weapons storage? Who knows, an accident could happen. Supplies may land on Argo II with all the necessary supplies to launch a quest and begin searching for a missing demigod. You may try to stop it but if you do, you'll find yourself out of a job and kicked out of New Rome under the charges of spying on a peaceful group. But of course, accidents will be accidents,"she kept her gaze locked on Octavian, daring him to say anything back. I felt ready to pass out. That was probably the longest monologue Reyna has ever given and it was all for me. Granted, it was about saving her butt so Dad wouldn't, you know, damn her to an afterlife in the Fields of Punishment but I decided to ignore that.

"T-thank you,"Piper stammered out, her eyes wide in shock and looking ready to faint on the spot. Reyna leveled her with an icy stare. "Don't thank me. Nothing has happened and if it does, its an accident."With grace that I've seen only her possess, she sat down in her chair, gazing out at everyone. Her two demon dogs from the pits of Hades (They bit me,OK? THEY FREAKING BIT ME!) stirred from their slumber, growled once at everyone else, before falling back asleep at Reyna's feet.

"We need to talk about the quest. Who's Wisdom's Daughter?"Jason asked.

"Annabeth, definitely Annabeth."Percy butted in, grinning at her like a mad man. Which he is, for the record. I still hold a grudge for him beating me at Monopoly (Pft. You thought I was going to say The Incident*****.).

"But Gwen is a daughter of Minerva. We don't know if its referring to Greek or Roman," Jason shot back, standing tall and proud, looking every bit like a Roman Praetor should. Not like a blonde, sixteen year old that had an issue with being called Sparky. I would of liked to stay and watch 'Camp Half-Blood vs Camp Jupiter' round 2 but I woke up.

Bummer since really, watching people argue is more fun than waking up to some woman glaring at me. And what sucked even more is that I recognized her.

I was staring into the face of Lamia, devourer of children.

* * *

**Notes – **DAMN YOU RICK FOR NOT LEAVING BEHIND ANY MONSTERS FOR ME TO STUFF INTO THIS FANFICTION! DAMN YOU. I'm Sirius (lame pun) guys. I'm having trouble finding monsters... Anyway, don't take this seriously since I'm not. I'm just doing this to have something to do in my free time. Blah. So drop a review or whatnot. (But you should leave behind a review. They're like puppies. They're amazing except when they scratch)

**Incident* - **I've had family members who have lost people and some of them have the habit of never bringing it up. They just refer to it as the Incident and I thought that Nico would do the same.


End file.
